doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Donna Noble
Donna Temple-Noble ist ein Mensch des 21. Jahrhunderts. Sie ist eine Begleiterin des Zehnten Doctors. Donna ist die Tochter von Geoff und Sylvia Noble. Sie arbeitet als Sekretärin bei der Firma H.C. Clements. Charakterisierung Donna gibt sich oft als sehr laut und schrill. Dieses scheinbare Selbstvertrauen ist jedoch nur Tarnung einer großen Unsicherheit, bzw. die verinnerlichte Meinung, selbst nichts besonderes zu sein. In vielen Momenten beweist sie jedoch großes Einfühlungsvermögen und Mitgefühl, sowie hervorragende Kombinationsgabe. Dies beeindruckt den Doctor immer wieder und er nennt sie mehr als ein Mal brilliant. Die erste Begegnung thumb|200px|left|Eine Braut in der TARDISUnmittelbar nachdem der Doctor Abschied von Rose Tyler nehmen musste, taucht Donna im Brautkleid überraschend in der TARDIS auf, welche sich zu dem Zeitpunkt auf der anderen Seite der Galaxie befindet. Der Doctor versucht sie darauf hin zu ihrer Hochzeit mit Lance Bennett auf die Erde zurück zu bringen, was sich jedoch als schwerer herausstellt als gedacht, da die Kaiserin der Racnoss Donna als Trägerin einer Partikelstrahlung verwendet hat, die zur Erweckung ihrer Nachkommen von Nöten ist. Dem Doctor gelingt es mit Donnas Hilfe, die Kaiserin mit ihren eigenen Waffen zu besiegen und bietet ihr anschließend an, ihn zu begleiten, doch diese lehnt ab und meint, das dies nichts für sie sei. Es mache ihr einfach zu große Angst. Damit ist sie die erste Frau in der Geschichte der Serie, die das Angebot des Doctors (wenn auch nur vorerst) ablehnt. Das Wiedersehen thumb|230px|right|Partners in Crime Nach ihren Erlebnissen mit dem Doctor gelingt es Donna nicht, wieder ein normales Leben zu führen. Sie zieht zu ihrer Mutter und deren Vater Wilfred Mott. Donna beginnt, ihre Entscheidung gegen das Reisen an der Seite des Doctors zu bereuen und macht sich auf die Suche nach ungewöhnlichen Ereignissen, die ein Auftauchen des Doctors verursachen könnten. Dabei stößt sie auf die Firma Adipose Industries, in die sie sich einschleust. Nachdem sie mehrfach aneinander vorbei laufen, treffen sich der Doctor und Donna tatsächlich wieder und nachdem sie die Pläne der Matrone Cofelia vereitelt haben, schließt sich Donna dem Doctor an - nicht ohne von ihm das Versprechen zu verlangen, dass er sich nicht mit ihr paaren wolle...(Partners in Crime). In den folgenden Episoden werden der Doctor und Donna immer wieder für ein Ehepaar gehalten, was sie vehement von sich weisen. Abenteuer mit dem Doctor thumb|230px|Donna und der Doctor als Hausgötter thumb|230px|Donna bei den Ood Ihre erste Reise als "richtige" Begleiterin des Doctors bringt Donna ins Jahr 79 n. Chr. nach Pompeii, einen Tag vor dem Ausbruch des Vesuv. Donna will die Menschen vor der Katastrophe warnen und der Doctor braucht sehr lange, um ihr klar zu machen, dass sie Fixpunkte in der Geschichte nicht verhindern dürfen. Als ihr klar wird, dass durch die Pläne der Pyrovile die gesamte Menschheit vernichtet werden würde, ist sie bereit, ihr eigenes Leben zu opfern, um den Vulkanausbruch zu initiieren. Sie und der Doctor überleben und müssen den Untergang Pompeiis tatenlos mit ansehen. Doch Donna bringt es nicht übers Herz, wirklich niemanden zu retten und so kann sie den Doctor davon überzeugen, wenigstens die Familie des Marmorhändlers Lucius Caecilius Iucundus in Sicherheit zu bringen, wofür sie und der Doctor als Hausgötter verehrt werden (The Fires of Pompeii). thumb|230px|left|Donna ist erschüttert Die nächste Reise führt sie auf den Heimatplaneten der Ood, wo Donna sich abermals als sehr mitfühlend erweist und gemeinsam mit dem Doctor alles daran setzt, die Ood von ihrem Sklavenschicksal zu befreien. Dabei werden die beiden von den Ood immer als Doctor Donna bezeichnet, was beide für ein sprachliches Missverständnis halten. Zwischendurch ist Donna vom Schicksal der Ood dermaßen erschüttert, dass sie den Doctor bittet, sie wieder nach Hause zu bringen, doch diesen Wunsch nimmt sie nach der Befreiung der Ood wieder zurück (Planet of the Ood). thumb|230px|Donna bekommt den Schlüssel Dennoch führt sie die nächste Reise auf die Erde zurück, da der Doctor einem Notruf seiner vorherigen Begleiterin Martha Jones folgt. Dieser Besuch gibt Donna die Gelegenheit, ihre Familie wieder zu sehen. Sie berichtet ihrem Großvater von ihren Abenteuern, der mehr als begeistert davon ist. Der Aufenthalt auf der Erde bringt Donna jedoch auch die Bekanntschaft mit den Sontaranern, die versuchen, die Erde zu einem neuen Brutplaneten ihrer Spezies zu machen. Während dieses Abenteuers erhält Donna auch einen Schlüssel für die TARDIS (The Sontaran Stratagem + The Poison Sky). Auf dem unwirtlichen Planeten Messaline ist Donna dann dem Doctor behilflich, sich mit seiner plötzlich existierenden Tochter Jenny auseinanderzusetzen. Während er sie anfangs ablehnt, kann sie ihm die doch vorhandenen Ähnlichkeiten aufzeigen und bewirkt eine Annäherung der beiden (The Doctor's Daughter). thumb|230px|left|Donna beweist Geistesgegenwart in den wilden 20ern Die nächste Reise zur Erde führt Donna dann ins Jahr 1926, wo sie und der Doctor auf einem englischen Landsitz die berühmte Agatha Christie kennen lernen. Gemeinsam mit ihr ermitteln sie in einer Reihe mysteriöser Mordfälle, die sich als das Werk einer riesigen Wespe entpuppen, die Donna zwei Mal mit einer Lupe in die Flucht zu schlagen vermag (The Unicorn and the Wasp). Das nächste Ziel der TARDIS ist das 51. Jahrhundert. Donna und der Doctor besuchen Die Bibliothek. Dort treffen sie auf die Vashta Nerada und ein Archäologenteam unter der Leitung von Prof. River Song. Diese entpuppt sich als enge Vertraute des Doctors aus dessen Zukunft. Um Donna vor den Vashta Nerada zu schützen, teleportiert der Doctor sie zurück in die TARDIS, sie landet jedoch in einer virtuellen Realität und kann sich nur bruchstückhaft an die wirkliche Welt erinnern.thumb|200px|Donna und ihre virtuelle Familie Sie lebt ein völlig anderes Leben, gründet eine Familie und ist glücklich. Diese Glück ist jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer. Der Computer, der diese Realität produziert, steht kurz davor, alle Daten zu löschen, so auch Donnas Identität. Der Doctor und River Song können dies verhindern und holen Donna sowie 4022 weitere Personen in die Realität zurück, was zum aprubten Ende von Donnas alternativem Leben führt (Silence in the Library + Forest of the Dead). Auf dem Diamantplaneten Midnight entscheidet sich Donna gegen einen abenteuerlichen Ausflug und entspannt im Freizeitpalast, während der Doctor die Bekanntschaft der eigentlichen Bewohner des Planeten macht (Midnight). thumb|190px|left|Rose und Donna Auf dem Planeten Shan Shen wird Donna von einem Zeit-Käfer angefallen, der dafür sorgt, dass Donna in der Vergangenheit eine Entscheidung trifft, die ihre Begegnung mit dem Doctor verhindert. So entsteht eine alternative Zeitlinie, in der Donna und der Menschheit grausame Schicksalsschläge bevor stehen, da Donnas Zusammentreffen mit dem Doctor von entscheidender Bedeutung ist. Die aus einem Paralleluniversum kommende Rose Tyler kann sie davon überzeugen, dass sie überhaupt nicht unbedeutend ist und die getroffene Entscheidung rückgängig gemacht werden muss, um damit den korrekten Verlauf der Zeitlinie wieder herzustellen (Turn Left). Doctor Donna 160px|left 160px|left 160px|left In der Episode The Stolen Earth kommt es zu einer Regeneration des Zehnten Doctors, die er jedoch beeinflussen kann, in dem er seine abgetrennte Hand berührt und so nicht vollständig neu regeneriert. Kurz darauf (in der Episode Journey's End) ist Donna allein in der TARDIS, die von Davros fast zerstört wird. Die Hand beginnt zu reagieren und Donna berührt die ausströmende regenerative Energie. Diese Bio-Meta-Krise verursacht die Entstehung eines zweiten Zehnten Doctors, der jedoch nur halb Time Lord ist. Die zweite Hälfte des neuen Doctors ist durch die Berühung mit Donna menschlich - körperlich wie auch charakterlich, wovon beide wenig begeistert sind. Der zweite Doctor rettet die TARDIS und gemeinsam stellen sie sich Davros und den Daleks. Durch einen Energiestoß von Davros wird Donna kurzzeitig außer Gefecht gesetzt, doch als sie wieder zu sich kommt, hat sie plötzlich unglaubliche Fähigkeiten - der Energiestoß hat ihre Time Lord-Hälfte "aktiviert", denn die Bio-Meta-Krise verlief nicht nur in eine Richtung. Entstanden sind zwei Time Lord-Mensch-Hybriden und mit beiden Doctoren kann Doctor Donna Davros und die Daleks endgültig besiegen. Der Abschied thumb|250px|Abschied vom Doctor Doch bereits kurz darauf stellt sich heraus, dass Donnas Gehirn die Time Lord-Kräfte nicht vollständig integrieren kann und Donna zu sterben droht. Dem Doctor bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als all ihre Erinnerungen an ihn und ihre Reisen zu löschen und damit die Time Lord-Anteile in Donna zu unterdrücken. Schweren Herzens bringt er sie zu ihrer Familie zurück, mit dem Hinweis, dass sie niemals von ihm und ihrer Freundschaft erfahren darf. Als Donna bald darauf erwacht, erkennt sie ihn tatsächlich nicht mehr und ignoriert ihn regelrecht. Tief unglücklich verlässt der Doctor das Haus der Nobles, doch Wilfred verspricht ihm, für Donna an ihn zu denken. Das Leben ohne den Doctor thumb|250px|left|Donna im Glück ru:Донна Ноубл es:Donna Noble fr:Donna Noble ro:Donna Noble en:Donna Noble he:דונה נובל Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Begleiter des Doctors Kategorie:Menschen (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Einwohner von London Kategorie:Hybriden Kategorie:Zeitreisende